Saving Grace
by courteny.fayhull
Summary: Grace Tide as been on her own since she was ten. She's been looking for her family ever since she left her foster family. Having found a clue, from her father the Sea God Poseidon, she now knows where to start looking. Will she be able to find her brother the legendary Percy Jackson, or will she be stuck going around in an endless circle? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Preface

**A/N : This is my first fan fiction, read and let me know what you think. Keep in mind this is just the preface I have the first chapter all written up and done. I'll probably be posting it tomorrow or later tonight. constructive criticism is welcomed.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Rick Riordan . . . I do not own anything Percy Jackson related . . . I am also not John Green. . . My life kind of sucks if you think about it.**

* * *

Preface

* * *

_I fell in love the way you fall asleep_

_Slowly,_

_And then all at once._

- John Green

**Grace**

The smell of burnt flesh was so overwhelming, that I had to pull the collar of my shirt up over my nose to keep from gagging over the stench. I pulled my dagger out of the dead Monster and watched it turn to ash, the wind blew it down the alley and out of sight, the smell following it closely behind. Letting my shirt collar fall off my nose. I pulled my shirt up and place the dagger back into the holster around my waist. I looked down to see that I was a little worst for wear but not to the point wear I had holes all over my shirt, and rips in my jeans.

Sighing at my rumbled appearance, I turn to the fire escape of the apartment building, and started to climbed up to the window on the tenth floor. Stopping on the tenth floor fire escape, a little garden of potted plants sitting by the window, with the screen already pushed out and leaning against the wall of the old brick building. I looked into the small bedroom, the twin size bed was pushed up against the wall, a dresser, and a small desk were all that occupied the room, not a person insight.

I gently pushed the window up and it slide smoothly open. Pushing it up all the way up I climbed inside the tiny bedroom. Taking it all in I went to the dresser and started to go through it, hoping beyond hope I wouldn't find what I was looking for. Pushing aside a green shirt I found a pack of condoms, I put the t-shirt back over them, and shaking my head, continued in my search.

Finally, having gone through every draw in the bedroom, I turned my attention to the small desk. It was cluttered with books that were written in Greek, and there was a math book, flipped open to a page about linear graphs.

Poor boy, that must have been torture. It would of been for me, how I hated geometry. Suddenly I was stopped short by a picture that was on the wall that the desk was pushed against.

It was of a couple.

The girl was beautiful, that much was obvious. Her golden blond hair curling pass her shoulder, down to her slender waist. She was leaning against the boy who had his arms around her waist, hugging her to him. She smiled at the camera, laughter and love shining in her wondrous gray eyes.

Annabeth Chase.

But it wasn't her that stopped me in my tracks it was him, the one I've only hear stories of. Myths really. I stared at his messy dark brown hair, so dark it was black, and his piercing sea green eyes. The same green eyes I saw every day when I looked in the mirror. The same dark hair that I had up in a ponytail at this exacted moment.

It was Percy Jackson. Hero of Olympias. Son of Poseidon, the sea god. And my half-brother.

* * *

**So thoughts? Good or bad?**


	2. Chapter one:Terrible Things

**A/N: Okay so I know I said I would put this up like forever ago, but I've been kind of busy. What with Volleyball practice and summer school. So I'm really sorry but hopefully this makes it up to you guys. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed it. Thank You! The second chapter should be up by the end of this week. But no promises. Hope you in joy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own . . . The Percy Jackson World . . . Any of the characters featured except Grace Tide . . . I also do not own Mayday Parade and their amazing but depressing song Terrible Things.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Terrible Things

* * *

Chapter one,

_**Too young to notice**_

_**And too dumb to care,**_

_**Love was a story that**_

_**Couldn't compare.**_

_- Mayday Parade, Terrible Things_

_Annabeth_

"**Got it, got it!"**

"Set!"

"One. Two. Three!"

"It's over!" I yelled.

"Help, help, help!" Kim shouted, her way of saying I can't set it, someone better fucking get it.

"19 Black Lake High, 24 Goode High. Game point." The Ref, a tall willowy red head called from the referee stand on the side of the Volleyball court. It was Goode's serve and I was up. I looked up into the stands and saw Percy, his hair was still wet from his swim met, making him look more handsome than ever.

My Seaweed Brain.

He winked at me and gave me a thumbs up. Shaking my head at him, I took a deep breath. I threw the ball in the air with my left hand and hit it with as much force as I had with my right and sent it over the net, to the opposite team. It went to the middle back girl, a petite blond with dirty brown eyes cover with so much make-up I was surprised that she could even see the ball, who passed to the their setter, who looked around my height with dyed black hair so short she couldn't put it in a ponytail and about as make-up as the last girl.

"Middle, middle." Their hitter said as the black haired girl set the ball, The girl was so tall she didn't even have to jump as she hit the ball back over to our side.

Leah passed the ball to Kim, "Outside, outside." I yelled as she set the ball.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Jump.

I spiked the ball as hard as I could. Which was pretty damn hard. The other teams setter, the girl with black hair dived for the ball, sending it out of bounds. The Ref's whistle blew.

"Yeaah!" My team cheered as we huddled and said our chant. "1. 2. 3. Good Goode." Piper yelled at the end of the cheer.

Finally after the 'Good game' tradition with the other team we were free to leave. I looked up at the stands and saw Percy and Jason talking, leaning close together and whispering in what looked like to be a heated discussion. Shaking it off I head to the girls locker room with the rest of the team to change. Opening my locker, I quickly threw on my jeans and green t-shirt, and re-did my ponytail, and when back out to the gym where Percy and Jason were still having their 'talk'. I started walking towards them.

Their posture was stiff with tension and their face drawn like they were discussing something unpleasant. Percy's back was turn towards me so I couldn't really see his expression, but the look on Jason's said it all. Something was up, and I wanted to know what.

Jason quickly glanced over Percy's shoulder and saw me coming. I was close enough to hear what he said to Percy when he turned back to him, "Maybe we should finish this later."

"No, no you will not finish this later. You will finish it right now and you _will_ tell me what is going on." I glared at both boys.

Percy turned around to look at me. His beautiful green eyes were filled with worry. He looked like he was in pain. "Annabeth, apparently the wards were broken at my apartment. We need to go."

* * *

_Grace_

**I**** stood there like **an idiot for a few minutes. Staring dumbfound at the picture. I took in a deep breath, filling my deprived lungs, and took a small step closer to the photograph. Taking in every little detail, the clay bead necklaces strung on string, the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. I took in every leaf and tree , the old picnic table they sat at, and the lake in the background, the tiny little ripples in the clear water.

It was amazing, almost like heaven.

A soft _boom, boom, boom_.

Footsteps.

I jumped away from the picture and ran to the window thanking every god I could think of that I hadn't closed the window when I came in. I slide through the window feet first, and out onto the fire escape, closing the window behind me. I climbed down the latter as fast as I could. But when my feet hit solid ground they stayed there, but my mind was running a million miles a minutes.

Why was I running? Wasn't this exactly what I'd been searched for the last six years? To find my family? Then why the hell _was_ I running, when in was right there, just ten stories up?

Because to be completely honest I was terrified, appositely terrified. I mean what if they didn't want me, like my real mother didn't, like all the foster homes didn't want me. I don't think I could deal with that again. Being abandoned.

I hadn't realized that I started running again. I was out of the alley and down the block before I knew it, and I keep running. I ran into I was sure I was far enough away from that apartment as I could get.

One day, I told myself.

One day, I'll meet them, just not today.

No not today, but one day.


	3. Chapter two:Lightweight

**A/N: So I've been trying to add more and more to the chapters just to give the story a little more background I guess. I actually wrote most of this chapter today. I don't really know if it's publish worthy, but oh well. I hope you guys like it. So please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything below, it's really sad.  
**

* * *

Chapter two: Lightweight

* * *

Chapter two,

_**I'm a lightweight**_

_**Easy to fall easy to break**_

_**With every move my whole world shakes.**_

_Demi Lovato, Lightweight_

**Grace**

The sun had set about an hour ago and the rays from the now fading sunset were starting to darken with the night sky. The smell of the ocean, and the feel of the sand between my toes were the only things really keeping me from going crazy. Why was I so scared of losing something I didn't even have? something was wrong with me, and always will be. It was like, now that I could actually see something positive coming into my life, I had to run and hide, like always. I could never face my problems head on. What did that make me? A coward? Or just scared of getting hurt and left all alone again? Whatever it was I wasn't betting on the latter.

I needed to go for a swim.

Standing, I stripped to my bra and undies, and went to the water. Just from stepping into it I felt refreshed and clear headed. I could feel all my problems and worries just slip away with the waves. When the water was to my waist I just let it take over my body. I just floated for a while, letting the tide take me to shore at it's own pace. Letting the push and pull of the waves send all my troubles of the past, present, and near future way into the open water of the sea. Once I was close to shore I stood up before the wave that brought me in on was about to break, and walked the rest of the way back up to my clothes.

There was a guy sitting next to my forgotten clothing. His blond hair seemed to glow in the light of the half moon. His electric blue eyes reflected the light of the moon. There was still enough light that you could see the freckles that dotted his cheeks and nose, adding a hint of innocence that he had lost long ago. I felt the lump form in my throat before he even said anything. "Grace."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice, thank the gods, sounding so much more calmer than I was feeling on the inside.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I think we both know why your here." He looked up at me, meeting my eyes for the first time. Sea green on electric blue.

"I don't know what your talking about." The lump forming in my throat was getting bigger every second.

"Don't lie to me Grace! I don't deserve that, and you damn well know it!" He stood up. I had forgotten how scaring he was when he used that glare. I broke eye contact, and looked down at the sand. Wishing I was one of those little tiny grans of forgotten rock.

I sighed, he was right.

"I know, and I'm sorry, Jason." I looked up at him. Pleading him to understand. To understand why I did it.

The son of Jupiter looked at my for a few seconds before saying, "I thought you were dead. Dead, Grace! And then today, _three fucking years later_, I find out that your not. That you some how survived. So you own it to me, by telling me why you're here."

"Well, damn Jason, I'm not here for that. I gave up on finding it years ago, so you don't have to worry. I. . . I'm here for Percy."

He didn't look surprised, just weary.

A cool breeze blew off the salty water. The only sounds around us was the music of the water crashing against the beach, and our breathing. The night sky was clear and if you looked hard enough you could see the stars shining through the glow of the city lights.

Finally Jason sighed and cleared his throat, "Well, you found him! What I don't get is, you break into his-"

"Get your facts straight Jason, I didn't break into anywhere!" It was my turn to glare at him.

"Apartment," He continued as if I hadn't spoke so much as a word, "And than when Annabeth and him come to check out why the wards are broken, you ran. If you wanted to be with your brother so much than why'd you run? Why, Grace?"

I looked anywhere, and everywhere, but at him. "I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out, okay?"

"Okay." He stared at me for a second, than said, "Gods, Grace you have no idea how much I missed you." And than I was being crush into him as he hugged me.

"I know, Jason, and I'm so sorry for making you think I was dead but it was the only way. I had to get out of there, and you and I both know I was never really a Roman."

He let out a snort, that wasn't really a laugh, but close enough. We stood there for a while, letting the silent night engulf us. It was a comfortable kind of quiet, not the uncomfortable tension filled kind that we had earlier. "Grace if you don't mind me asking, where are staying?"

I cleared my throat from my new lump forming there. "Umm . . . Your looking at it," I gestured up and down the beach.

He looked horrified, like I just told him that I was in love with him, and wanted to have his child. I laughed, It was the first time I laughed in a long time.

"Grace you can't sleep on the beach." He started.

"And why not?" I said grinning, "I have been for about two weeks ago."

"Well your not tonight, come on you can stay at my place. But you might want to get dressed first, if I bring you to the apartment in just a bra and underwear Piper well have my hid."

"Who's Piper?" I asked buttoning up my jeans.

"Oh, She's my girlfriend."

"What happen to Reyna? I thought you two where pretty close, if you know what I mean." I winked at him.

"Gods, your so perverted." He laughed at me. "But no Reyna and I were never like that, we're just friends. But Piper," He paused for a minute, and he got this far away look in his as he thought about his girl friend of two and a-half-years. "Piper's something special. She makes me happy."

It just reminded me of how lonely I truly was and how much I wanted something like what Jason was describing, I really wanted that for myself, I wanted someone special I could talk to about all my problems, and feeling to.

"You deserve happiest Jason," Everyone does. "Is she a demi-god?" We started walking up to the board walk, and to the parking lot where Jason had parked his car.

"Yep," He said popping the 'p'. "She's a daughter of Aphrodite. But you won't think so once you met her. She's really down to earth, you'd think she was a daughter of Athena instead." He stopped at the driver's side of a black 2012 Porsche 911 Carrera 4.

"Holy shit. This can not be your car." No fucking way!

"What?" He got a confused look on his face, than he looked at the sports car like he just noticed it was there. "Oh this?" He asked pointing at it, "This was a present from dad on my sixteen birthday. It's just a car." He opened the door and got in.

"Just a car! Just a car! This is not just a car, this is a 911 Carrera. It's top speed of 117 mph, and it can go from 0 to 60 mph in 4.8 second. This is not just a car, it is an amazing car!" I said climbing into the passenger seat.

Oh Gods, leather seats!

* * *

**Piper**

It was two o'clock in the morning and Jason still wasn't home, at first I was worried that something had happen to him but by the time one o'clock had rolled around I was down right pissed off. What could that son of a bitch be doing out in the city at two o'clock in the freaking morning? Didn't he know people had to get up and go to school in the morning?

Okay so there really wasn't school tomorrow, but still what if there was? Than I'd be falling asleep in class, because Jason just had to stay out till gods know when, making me stay up worrying about his sorry ass.

I put down the book I was reading, and got up from the bed and mesh of tangled sheets, and walked through the dark apartment, not bothering to turn on the lights, and into the kitchen. I threw open the window that was above the little two seater table that was in the kitchen. A burst of the city air rushed in. The only light that seemed to be shining in the tiny kitchen was the glow of the moon that was floating a cloudless sky.

Out of nowhere an ugly shrill ran through the apartment, followed by an echo of a voice talking in the call box, "Piper, babe I know you're wake. Please buzz me in I forgot my key."

I walked to the buzzer, and just stood there. There was a pause and than, "Come on Pipes I know you're there, I'll just keep hitting the buzzer till you give in or till you have to leave the house, cause you and I both know you can't stay in there forever. Just please, hun, I just wanna go to bed with you and sleep, come on baby I love -"

I held the talk button down and said, "If you even finish that sentence I will come down there and cut off your most perious body part." I paused waiting for him to reply, when he didn't I continued, "Now, when I let you in you are to get your pillow because you are so not sleeping in the bed tonight."

I buzzed him in and unlocked the front door. I turned on the living room light and went to our bedroom, the one and only room in the one bedroom and one bathroom apartment, I closed the door behind me and curled up onto my side of the bed and waited for the sound of him walking through the front door. When he did I was shock to heard not one, but two sets of foot step, and than the soft murmur of a female voice.

What the fuck!

I was off the bed and out the bedroom door in a heartbeat. I leaned against the hall just inside the living room taking in the scene before me. Jason was in the kitchen searching the frig, and there was a girl _my_ living, sitting on _my_ couch staring at the carpet, not noticing that I was there. I'd never seen her before in my life, because if I had I would never of forgot gotten the way she looked.

She just had an aura about her that seemed to draw you in, whether it was her long dark brown hair or the way she huddled in on herself like she'd been beaten to hell and back, I don't know. But it made you want to go over to her and learn her story, weather it was nice a little fairy tale or not.

She was beautiful, not that over the top beauty either. It was the natural kind, it made me like her a little bit.

But only a little.

I cleared my throat, maybe a little to loudly, but I was pissed. They both jumped and looked at me. "So Jason who's your friend," I turned to him.

"Huh. . ."

"I'm Grace, you must be Piper, Jason's told me so much about you." The girl, Grace, stood up and held her hand out to me.

"Nice to met you Grace, but if you don't mind me being blunt, who are you, and do you have any idea what time it is?" I said shaking her hand quickly, than letting go.

"Yeah, sorry about that be me and Jason were just. . .huh, um."

"You were just what?"

"Umm, Piper could I talk to you for a second?" Jason asked.

Without saying word I turned and walked back into our bedroom. I sat down on the bed while Jason closed the door behind us. Stared at me, waiting for me to speak up, but I was done being the first one to start up the unpleasant conversations. So I just sat there, and waited.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter review and tell me what you think. Chapter three will be sometime next week. So in till then.**


	4. Chapter three:Moments

**A/N:** Yes I know it's been awhile, but I do have a life. Since school started I'll probably only be updating once a month from here on out.

I know I said I would have this chapter out a while ago, but every time I tried to write it nothing would come to me, and for that I am sorry. But writers block does happen to me a lot, like _a lot_. Please don't hate me! Now I'll stop rambling and just let you get on with reading. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three, Moments

* * *

Chapter three,**  
**

_**Hands are silent,**_

_**Voice's numb,  
**_

_**tried to scream out my lungs,**_

_**It makes this harder**_

_One Direction, Moments  
_

**Leo**

_** The kiss was like** nothing I've ever felt before. It was slow and sweet, yet passionate and full of lust. She was so small, yet her petite frame fit perfectly against mine, and her skin, it was the softest thing I'd ever felt. My arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tighter against me, as I deepened the kiss, making her let out a small moan that seemed to pulse through me. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair, while her tongue traced my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let her tongue take me over. It was the most dirty yet erotic thing I'd ever felt._

_ She pulled away, her chest rising and falling with her heavy breath, and looked up at me. Her perfectly shaped lips were swollen and bruised from our kiss, and her intense green eyes were dark with lust. "I want you Leo." She whispered, pulling my head back down to hers. _

_ I kiss her, just a brush of lips. Than kissed my way down her throat, letting my tongue play over her beating pulse. The fast drumming of it made me smile, making me aware of how much she liked what I was doing. I brought my lips back up to hers and just let them hover there, our eyes locked for a second and then hers flick down to my lips and she let out a frustrated groan, and just by the sound alone I got even harder than I was before. So hard it almost hurt._

I woke instantly, my legs tangled in the layers of blankets on the bed, my breathing heavy, and a thin layer of sweat covering my body. I sat up, making me very much aware that my body was still turned on by the dream I just had. It was the fifth night in a row that I had that dream, and it was always the same.

I'd be on the beach and than out of nowhere this girl, this sexy ass girl, comes out of the water, bare foot, in a plain white dress that fell to the top of her knees. Out of nowhere we just start making out, not that I don't mind. But it's was always same girl too, I could never forget her. She had the most amazing body I'd ever laid eyes on. Her hair, always slickly smooth and soft, was so thick and long it almost fell past her waist. I could wrap it around my hand thrice and still have it hang around her slight figure. But it was her eyes that just made me want to hold her as tight and as long as I possibly could. With her, the saying 'The eyes are the window to the soul' was a hundred percent true. Just by looking into her amazing, beautiful, soulful, intense sea green eyes you could tell that she'd been through hell and back. I just wanted to comfort her.

Gods, what the hell was I thinking? Why would I want to comfort a girl I didn't even know? I had no idea what her _freaking_ name was, let alone if she was even real, and not just my imagination playing tricks on me.

No! She had to be real, she just seemed too alive to be anything be a real live human girl.

"Gods, I'm going crazy." I whispered to myself, as I threw off the blankets and stood up, and walked to the bathroom that was in my private quarters , that were under the cabin. The room used the be my half-brother Beckendarwfs', till he was killed in the Titan War. (That was before my time.)

I looked in the mirror over the sink, and saw the dark circles that were round my eyes, were some how darker than before. But about five sleepless nights in a row will do that to you. I turned on the sink and splashed cold water on my face, letting the water drip down my chest, letting it cool my sticky sweaty skin.

I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me. I'd had dreams that seemed real before but this. . . this was different. Beyond different it was weird. They just seemed more _alive_ than any dreams or visions I'd ever had.

Shaking my head I walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom and went to the dresser. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a faded overly washed red t-shirt, and went up to the ground floor of the cabin. All my brothers and sister were still fast asleep. I walked as quietly to the front door of the cabin as I could-even though everyone of them were heavy sleepers-and walked out the door.

The grounds were empty, not a camper or Harpie in sight.

It had been a year since the Giant War, and everything had change in such a short year. Percy and Annabeth practically lived together. Piper and Jason had bought an apartment together and were now going to school with both Percy and Annabeth. Hazel and Frank had left about four months ago and were back at Camp Jupiter. And of course like always I was left alone. Always me, the only one with out someone to hold, and the only one still living at Camp Half Blood. Even though I still went to school with Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper I still missed them. It just wasn't the same. I lived with them for almost a year on the Argo II, it was weird not seeing them all the time.

The camp forge was dark and silent. Starting the fire, I got out the sword I started making yesterday, in hopes that it might take my mind off of how lonely and pathetic my life was.

* * *

**Percy**

**"I don't care what** you think Annabeth, I won't calm down. I'm done being calm all the time!" I said, pacing from the window to the bedroom door again. For about the tenth time.

Annabeth wouldn't say anything. Which was unheard of for my Wise Girl. Casing a glance at her, I turned to head back to the door, I saw that she was biting her bottom lip, thinking. Her grey eyes clouded over in worry. The tension in the room was making it a little hard to breath.

Letting out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding, I stopped pacing and went to sit down next to her on my bed.

"Look I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't mean to yell. It's just that every time we seem to get some peace and quiet around here, something has to go wrong. I mean, why can't we just live our lives, why do we always have to fix everything." I ran a hand through my hair.

Why was it always me? First the Titan's, than Kronos's mother, now what? Why did everything have to happen to me or people I cared about. It just didn't seem right. It was times like this that I really thought the universe in general was out to get me.

"I don't know, Percy." Annabeth said in a quiet thoughtful voice, her eyes off in thought. "Maybe it isn't that the trouble comes looking for us, but more like we go looking for it. But who knows, maybe it is the other way and we're just stuck with it. But why should we let that get to us? We should just do what we always do. Fight." She said, laying back onto the bed, and pulling me down with her.

"But what if I don't want to fight anymore?" I mumbled burring my head into her neck, and inhaled her sweet coconutie scent.

"But you will never stop fight," I opened my mouth the argue, that I could stop fight whenever I wanted. Before I could say anything she stopped me by putting her finger against my lips. "I know this," She whispered. "Because it's not in you to stop fighting." She breathed against my lips.

"What makes you think you know me so well?" I smirk against her lips.

She smiled up at me, and pulled my willing lips down to hers. Kissing Annabeth was always like an adventure, it never got boring, and always a new experience, making me forget about the outside world, what I was thinking, or what I was about to say. Only Annabeth could make me forget what I was thinking or talking about before. She was the only one that made me _want _to forget about what I was talking about. Just the smell of her coconut scent alone could make me forget what I was about to do, or say.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe because I'd been your best friend for five years, and been your girl friend for two-and-a-half." She let out a quiet giggle, and pulled away, getting off the bed.

I caught her around the waist and pulled her back to me. "Where do you think you're going?" I cupped her face in my hands.

"I wasn't going anywhere. I was just going to turn off the light so we could go to bed, you need sleep, and to be honest so do I. Which I blame you for keeping me up." She laughed, twisting out of my grip to jump off the bed and walk across the room to turn off the light.

"Okay, the lights off now, so get your little Wise ass over here." I said as I held up the covers for her as she climbed in next to me.

"You know," She whispered, putting her head on my chest, and her arm around my waist. "It's a good thing Sally's not here or you would be in _so_ much trouble."

"I would I be the one to get in trouble and not you? Seems a little unfair. I'm not the only one in this bed."

"That's because, your mother loves me." She grinned up at me.

"And so do I." I whispered, and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain," She let out a tiny yawn. "I love you."

"Night Wise Girl." I whispered.

Her breathing deepen, and as I closed my eyes, I couldn't help but feel very lucky for the life that I lived. So Monsters attacked every now and than. And some crazy evil bad guy, thought they could rule the world. But at least I had great friends, and someone I loved to share it with.

* * *

**Grace**

**It had been quiet** for few hours now, the only sound to be heard in the tiny one bedroom was the sound of cars driving down the street every so often, coming in through the opened kitchen window. Jason and Piper were still in the bedroom, but at least they had stopped yelling at each other. Only an occasional whisper could be heard. Which I was some what grateful for. Since they had been in the room for about two hours I had been able to caught up on my missing hours of sleep. Let me tell you, sleeping on a beach is not as comfortable as it looks.

I had woken up a few minutes ago to a car passing by, with a creak in my neck from sleep on the sofa.

If you've never noticed before everything looks different at four o'clock in the morning. Everything has this weird moonlit glow to it. The pictures around the apartment seemed to be shining, drawing your attention to them. The ones on the mantle seemed to be the most recently taken.

One was of Jason and Piper. They were both standing in central park, which was crowded with people and the levees were just staring to fall off the trees. Jason had his arms around Piper's tiny waist, with his head on her shoulder, winking at the camera. Piper, was hugging Jason's arms to her, and her choppy hair had little braids all down the side. They looked happy.

They looked free.

I threw my head into my hands, and held back a groan annoyance, and that's when I heard the bedroom door open and slam close.

I looked up from my hands, and into Piper's amazing multicolored eyes.

She gasped, "How did I not see it before? You look just like him. You really are Percy's sister."

"Glad, you noticed. I'm told our eyes are kind of hard to forget."

She just stood there and stared at me like she'd never seen me before.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
